Mario
Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal is a fighting spin-off to the Mario & Kirby series for Microsoft Windows (via Steam), and the Nintendo Switch. It also features a story mode. The main antagonist in the game's story mode is Dark Matter. Gameplay The game is like Kirby Battle Royale, but only one style appears in this game (Battle). During rounds, sometimes Special Balls would appear in the arena, which allows characters to use a Special attack. There can be One-on-one matches or there can be team battles. There can be a certain number of rounds, from 3 to 15 rounds each battle. There's also a training mode with a Tough Waddle Dee as the player's training dummy. Some downloadable packs will be made available, starting with the Villains pack, which includes main antagonists from past games in the Mario & Kirby series. Second is the Squeaks Treasure pack, which adds in Daroach, Spinni, Doc, and Storo, all of whom made their debut in the Mario & Kirby series in Mario & Kirby: The Squeaks Treasure. Third is the It's a Broodal Adventure pack, which adds in characters that made their debut (or appeared, in Dedede Clone's case, as he previously appeared in Mario & Kirby: Taranza's Rampage) in the Mario & Kirby series in Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure. Characters Playable Default Villains Pack Squeaks Treasure Pack It's a Broodal Adventure Pack Hosts Other Arenas * Battle Colosseum * Rainbow Ruins * Fruity Forest * Black Mansion * Snowy Snowfields * Stormy Beach * Deadly Lava Cliff Story Mode The Story mode in the game focuses on Mario, Kirby, King Dedede, and Escargoon as they find 5 of the Rainbow Drops to stop Dark Matter. Dark Matter's Sword was a reward for Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, and Meta Knight. Dedede warns Luigi, but the Sword corrupts Luigi, along with the Wario Bros and Meta Knight. So it's up to Mario, Kirby, King Dedede, and Escargoon to find the 5 Rainbow Drops to stop Dark Matter. However, the Broodals and the Meta-Knights halt their progress to get the sword themselves. Near the end of the game, after defeating and un-possessing the Wario bros, Luigi, and Meta Knight, Bowser takes Dark Matter's Sword and the Rainbow Drops himself and Dark Matter himself merges with Bowser, becoming Darkness Bowser. After defeating Darkness Bowser, the Rainbow Drops and Dark Matter separate from Bowser and Dark Matter vanishes without a trance. Levels Rainbow Ruins * Rainbow Ruins: A Waddling Duel * Rainbow Temple: A Dream Trial Fruity Forest * Fruity Forest: Doo the Waddle * Fruity Forest Habitat: Pacto Pac * Fruity Edge: Poisonous Duo * Forest Altar: Whispy's Woods Black Mansion * Black Mansion: Rang the Door * Black Mansion Courtyard: Gooey Venogoos * Black Mansion Roof: All Hail Tedhaun Snowy Snowfields * Snowy Snowfields Station: Chill with the Chillies * Station Square: Pengi Penguin * Snowy Snowfields: Explosive Duo * Snowy Mountain: Frosty the Walrus Stormy Beach * Stormy Beach Coast: Taking the Hat * Stormy Beach Bay: Lanceur Showdown Deadly Lava Cliff * Deadly Lava Cliff: Burning the Leo * Castle Gates: Booming Boom * Bowser's Castle: A Broodal Knightly Showdown Battle Colosseum * Battle Colosseum: Matter Cup Finals Rainbow Temple Shrine * Rainbow Temple Shrine: The Final Battle Opponents Bosses Soundtrack * Title / Main Menu * Battle Colosseum * Rainbow Ruins * Fruity Forest * Black Mansion * Snowy Snowfields * Stormy Beach * Deadly Lava Cliff Story Mode * Level Map * Opponent Battle * Boss Battle * Darkness Bowser Final Boss Battle Other * Results Screen * Staff Roll Trivia * Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal is one of the few games not to be released after another game outside the Mario & Kirby series. * Mario & Kirby: Battle Royal is the second game where the Broodals or the Meta-Knights don't end up joining Mario's group late in the game, the first being Mario & Kirby: Back in Time (Not counting Mario & Kirby: Rivals Unite! and the Brutal Knight Adventure games as they were already on the protagonist's team, and Mario & Kirby: It's a Broodal Adventure, where all but one of the Broodals were captured by the game's main antagonist).